Clash
by Inhuman
Summary: Anthromorphs coexist with oblivious humans, hiding away the truth from prying eyes. Now, a war is being waged, threatening to endanger their survival. A certain fox is determined to stop the war, while a wolf is bent on stopping him. AU SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Hah! Finally! I discovered a plot :cackle: Now, to introduce to you, for the first time in forever, another chapter fiction from DarkPhoenix365. Let's hope I stick with this one, eh? Anyways, let's begin._

_**Title:** Clash_

_**Author:** DarkPhoenix365_

_**Warnings:** Gore, and quite detailed too. If I get anyone saying it's too much for PG13, I will gladly raise the rating to R/M. Vulgar language; sexual situations—no actual sex, sorry guys. And lastly, Yaoi. All flames will be either ignored, or just something to fuel my fire and keep me writing so I can piss more people off. ;D_

_**Summary:** War. Bloodshed. Massacre. Three different meanings with the same connection. It was started through a misunderstanding; an impossibility, and a suicide wish to interfere with. The only end to the battle was the bodies on the battlefield… Right? AU. SasuNaru. Shape shifting. High school._

_**Genre:** Romance; Action/Adventure; Angst; Drama; Humor; Total AU, and possibly a lot of smut. (If I become a better writer.)_

_**Pairings:** SasuNaru so far. More to come as the story progresses. Suggestions would be nice, but please refrain from screaming and harassing me over the pairings._

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own, never will, though I wish I did._

_Onward!_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CLASH -- Chapter One**

There was an odd form of hierarchy in these systems. A leader, some trusted members, and the followers. Two gangs, tribes, whatever people wanted to call them, bent on destroying the other with their human intentions of warfare. And internally, in the beast's instinct, it was a battle for territory, food, mates, and survival. Humans were so amazingly stupid. How they can cover up such a mysterious power by calling it a gang war, or a random act of nature. Is it everyday you find a Red Fox in the middle of the big city of Konoha?

The day had progressed slowly, and Naruto stared out the window in such a large amount of boredom that he lost track of his thoughts. He supposed he was previously thinking about his favorite food, but something about staring at the moving clouds of a blue sky just made his mind spin. With an emotionless glance back at the board, he blanched. How long had he been daydreaming? Where was his already started homework? And since when did they have six essays due TOMORROW? It wasn't like this was an _honors_ English class.

Oh, wait. That was assigned two weeks ago.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I suppose you know the answer to the question?"

And now this was Math class, apparently.

"To what question, Mr. Imuno?" He retorted cockily, and a few males in the class snickered, while the rest, including the entire population of females, just glared in annoyance. Iruka sighed in exasperation and slammed his pointer to the white board.

"What **other** forms of conflict were found in _Animal Farm_? We already cleared up the main one." The teacher never told him what the main conflict was though, so Naruto just grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Had I read the book," he said the words loudly and slowly, as if to make himself clear, "I would care." Again, the class repeated the pattern of but a few laughing, and the rest glaring. Mr. Imuno joined the glaring, and laid his pointer on his desk carefully.

"Naruto, don't make me send you to the principal's office again." He warned, but Naruto just snorted. Despite the defiant act, he shut up, and Iruka gratefully turned back to the question. As if on cue, the bell rang, and he dismissed the class to lunch.

"Yo, Naruto!" Said boy turned with a scowl, but the intense glower lessened as he saw Kiba and the others running up to him. Shikamaru looked as tired as always, and Naruto swore, if the boy didn't sleep during class, he would be a walking contradiction of a sleepy insomniac. Shino, by Kiba's side, always wore his shirt collar up—but in the **extreme** way. As in, he barely had ears because the damn cloth went up past his mouth and sat slightly over the bottom of them. Plus, Naruto always wondered why he didn't go blind wearing sunglasses indoors. And Kiba.. well, Kiba was a human fleabag.

"Hey, guys. Where is Hinata and Sakura?" He asked, curiously. Usually Hinata, and possibly Sakura, would be trailing behind them.

"Oh, those two?" Kiba muttered, mouth positioned in a pout. "I was trying to talk to Hinata, but Sakura pulled her off somewhere."

"You mean flirt with her." Shikamaru added in, ignoring Kiba's glare and Naruto's amused snicker. "Sakura took her to the cafeteria to get some food, and _save_ her from you, dolt."

"Aw, shut up. What do you know?" The canine retorted, his ego wilted. Naruto, happily ready to add his thoughts on the situation, was interrupted by the sound of soft, yet intimidating footsteps. He turned to face the stranger, and glared heavily at the sight, teeth clenched and bared. The others took defensive stances, and stepped forward, near Naruto.

"Uzumaki, you're in my way." The tone was cold, smooth, emotionless.

"Then go the other way, Uchiha, because I'm not moving for you." He growled in return, and the Uchiha scowled menacingly.

Uchiha Sasuke was someone you would call.. to place it lightly, a prick. He was your every day I-hate-the-world-and-I-hope-you-die kind of asshole. Everyone loved him, though, because of his drop dead gorgeous appearance and mysterious nature. Most of the fan girls, when asked, would say that they wanted to unbury the good Sasuke, or that they loved the fake bad boy attitude. Fake? Bad boy? Unlikely. The guy was just an ass. That's all there was to it. Now, Naruto despised Sasuke, and ever since they were younger, picked fights constantly with the older boy. They've had a rivalry on school grounds ever since, but that was only in school life. It was after school that really mattered.

"Idiot, I didn't ask. Move, or I'll make you." Naruto grit his teeth and bristled. How could the bastard stay so calm!

"You! I didn't ask either." For a moment, there was a staring contest. It went on for what seemed like forever, neither willing to let the other dominate, until finally, Sasuke took this moment of distraction to easily shove the blonde to the wall, and walk through the crowd of angered enemies. Kiba nearly followed, but with a hand blocking his path from Shikamaru, he let it go.

"God damn it! I hate that son of a bitch!" Naruto cursed colorfully, moving back to his original spot.

The others merely stared at him for a while, the morning becoming more eventful with each passing minute. And as if to continue that statement, Sakura and Hinata returned carrying several trays. Both the girls walked outside, and the boys followed, entranced with the delicious smell of an artificial meal and low fat milks, and delighting in the sweet warmth of the morning's spring sun. When they all stopped in place, they were by two trees standing side-by-side, shading an entire patch of grass slightly wetted with dew still left over from nightfall. A few yards away, Naruto could spot Sasuke and his group of friends seating themselves under the building's shade, leaning their backs against the concrete walls and eating. Even though they weren't paying attention, he glared their way, and a chill ran up his spine when the Uchiha diverted his attention to him, and smirked.

"So, Naruto, I hope you don't mind, but they were all out of cinnamon roles. We got you some chicken." Sakura piped in, waking him from his trance. Seeing all his friends seated comfortably around the food, he joined them, and crossed his legs while greedily sizing up the offered meals.

"Out of cinnamon roles? Who got the last one?" He whined, confused. They **always** had an infinite number of cinnamon roles on Tuesdays!

"Me." Kiba grinned triumphantly, his fang-like canines taunting the poor blonde.

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled, then crossed his arms and "hphm"ed. He waited a moment, and then spoke again. "And you couldn't get me ramen instead?"

"Naruto," Sakura snorted. "They've never _had_ ramen."

"Well, there's a store a couple blocks westward. You could—"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry."

As lunch passed on, the group of fools joked around, laughed, and talked loudly. At some moment in time, Naruto could see, out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke staring their way, and his friends glaring at them. But he shrugged it off, and continued to enjoy his free time with his only friends.

School was pretty much as boring as usual the rest of the day. Only two periods were left before they all went home, and that was Gym class with this weird teacher named Jiraiya. Didn't the guy ever just use his last name? He always wanted all the kids to call him by his first, and for some reason, he always insulted Naruto—who gladly insulted him back, mind you. He never got in trouble, though, so he liked the teacher. Even though the guy was far too old to be doing sports.

Naruto always wondered why his office was right by the girls' locker room, though.

The class after which was Biology with some teacher he forgot the name of. Really, who pays attention in that class? He's lucky just to _not_ fall asleep at the teacher's monotone droning.

So the day was basically slow from then on, and while Naruto would have accepted a normal day to himself, things always have to happen in this damned city. No, not car crashes and murders and the like. Stuff that happens to **him.**

So, he was walking home, right? Innocently walking home. Nothing wrong with that, of course. Not his fault he had to take a detour and just happened to pass through his most hated area.

"'ey, Uzumaki. I though' we tol' you this is our terri'ory." The speaker, who seemed to have an issue pronouncing words, sneered at him from an alleyway. The guy walked with a slump, dragging himself forward into the light. He was like a vampire, the way he squinted tiredly as the sun rays hit his pale cheeks, and his brown hair was unruly and messy.

"So the idiot squad only left one of their guppies to defend the territory, today? Oh, hello, Jeff." Naruto insulted, smiling falsely.

"Why you lil'! Why, I'll—"

"Jeff, down boy." The one mentioned shifted slightly, glancing back at the dark alley he just emerged from. He seemed to become smaller under the piercing glare of the Uchiha, and backed up in submission. "Uzumaki, get off our territory. I don't want to start shit with you today."

"In case you haven't noticed, _asshole_, I need to go down this way to get home."

"There's a dumpster across the street. Shorter distance andexactly the same.Food is free, but I'm not so sure about the water and electricity." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto hissed in anger, eyes narrowing. "Now, it's two to one, Uzumaki. I suggest you leave before you get killed."

"Ch. Uchiha, look who's talking." He stood taller and with a grin, as Kiba and Shikamaru came from behind him. "Three to two, actually."

"Stupid wolf, you never actually claimed this land." Kiba barked out, growling at the taller canine.

"Mutt, don't talk to me as if it's your's." The ebon haired boy returned, his voice just as dangerous as Kiba's own.

"Mutt! Jackass, I'll have you know I'm a pure bre—"

"Kiba, shut up."

"But Shikamaru! He insulted my _bloodline_!"

"Enemies tend to do that." Kiba quieted, and Sasuke smirked in triumph. Jeff stepped forward to give his input, but with a glare from Sasuke, he moved back again and remained silent.

"Bastard, we'll deal with you another day." Naruto hissed out, motioning his friends to follow him as he left.

Sasuke merely watched him leave, face blank and void of emotion. Jeff worriedly tugged on his shirt, and the Uchiha smacked his hand away.

"Where's my brother?"

"Itachi-sama? 'e's wagin' war with a human gang again."

"Don't call it war. Human gangs don't have wars. They have meaningless fights. What we have," he claimed, glancing at the three boys' retreating backs, "is a **war**."

-----

Naruto glanced at his watch, cursing when he noticed that the hand wasn't moving. He shook his wrist violently, and checked again, but the hand sat still. Sighing harshly, he walked quicker down the street. Kiba and Shikamaru had broken off to their respective homes before. Naruto didn't live as close to the school as the others, so he was forced to walk longer. Not as if he minded.

This was the fifth time his watch stopped. He assumed it finally allowed itself to die, but he would confirm his suspicion some other time. Besides, it wasn't his fault he could barely afford the accessories others brought along to school each day. The teachers—well, except Mr. Umino, Jiraiya, and Mr. Hatake—thought he was disorganized. They never bothered looking in his files. They always considered the trouble child as someone with a disgusting upbringing or even more repulsive current life. Though, it was fine. Naruto wanted them as far away from his life as possible.

His eyes narrowed, thinking back on the two meetings with the Uchiha today. One was bad enough, but two was a rarity no one wished to experience. Except the fan girls, that is. But Christ! That guy pissed him off. Severely. He was damn lucky Naruto was piled with essays this night, else he'd get a beating big time!

"Naruto?"

His attention snapped back to reality, and he turned his head sharply to find who spoke, before—

"OOMPH."

—walking into the alley wall.

"OHJESUS. Son of a bit—mmpph!"

A hand clamped firmly among his mouth, his arms atop his skull to rub angrily at the pained area. He glanced up to see a glaring Iruka.

"Don't use those words!"

"Mmmph mhm mimmyhp!"

"… What?"

"Mmmph mhm mimmyhp!" Iruka blinked, then yanked his hand away, as if just realizing it was there.

"I'm not in school!" Naruto repeated, yelling. Iruka sighed and decided to drop the subject.

"Why are you down this way, anyway? Don't you usually go the shortcut?"

"They're doing construction on the sidewalks on Sulchase Boulevard." He pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "And I'm sorry, but I'd prefer _not_ to be hit by a speeding car while I try walking home." Iruka chuckled lightly.

"Isn't this place more dangerous, though? I was sure all the gangs occupied territories near here." He informed, unconsciously looking behind himself.

"Pssh. Like any would dare take me on!" The blond grinned triumphantly, and Iruka shook his head with a smile.

"Just because you lead this pack doesn't mean you're not blacklisted, you know."

"I know, I know. But hey, I can hold my own, 'Ruka." That grin kept its place, and Iruka couldn't help but smile back. "… So uh, does this mean I get an extra week for those essays?"

"No."

"Damn it!"

"Naruto!"

"… Sorry, 'Ruka." Iruka smiled warmheartedly, despite his previously reprimanding voice. He playfully swatted at Naruto's back, sending the younger boy stumbling forward slightly.

"Hey!"

"Naruto." The smile immediately left his face, and said blonde folded his arms stubbornly, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What now?"

"Just… try getting some sleep tonight, alright?" The fox's gaze softened, and he grinned mockingly at Iruka.

"Sure thing, _Dad._"

"Hey, I'm trying to hel—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto waved him off, "Don't worry about me, 'Ruka! I'm perfectly fine. I mean, have you ever SEEN someone with this much energy? Obviously I'm getting enough sleep to fuel it!" He grinned, and his teacher couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Oh, hey, I should go home and.. uhh.. get started on those essays. Yeah! Bye, 'Ruka!" And before Iruka could reply, he was gone.

The teacher sighed, shaking his head with a smile, then frowning.

"Why do you take such comfort in believing I don't see that façade?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Ok, I know this took a while to get in, and is fairly short, but I'm just getting started._

_Before I leave, I have some things I need to explain._

_First off, there are gangs all over the city of Konoha, but only two "packs". Packs are what the animalistic gangs are called. Note: Only the animalistic gangs know about their abnormalities, though. Humans assume they're just normal human gangs. Each pack has a name, one being Chidori which is NOT led by Sasuke, mind you. Actually led by his brother. That plot in itself will develop later on. The other one is Rasengan, led by Naruto._

_Character development, plot, abilities, and the animals they can change into will come later. After all, this is only the first—SHORT—chapter. x)_

_OH, and by the way, the street names may be confusing. They are purely made up from the top of my head for the amusement of myself and myself alone. Unless you guys want to join in, eh?_

_So stick with me, please?_

**_-DarkPhoenix365_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the first chapter was utterly boring, wasn't it? D Well good news, kiddies. I hate not getting to the point half the time, so this chapter is the subtle beginning of the plot, in a sense. More history and such than anything. Uhm. Yeah. Enjoy. ;)

**Pairings:** SasuNaru so far. More to come as the story progresses. Feel free to make requests. That doesn't mean I'll chose to do that pairing, though.

**Warnings:** Gore, and quite detailed too. If I get anyone saying it's too much for PG13, I will gladly raise the rating to R/M. Vulgar language; sexual situations—no actual sex, sorry guys. And lastly, Yaoi. All flames will be either ignored, or just something to fuel my fire and keep me writing so I can piss more people off. ;D

**Disclaimer:** … Reminding me won't get this fanfiction done any faster.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CLASH – Chapter Two**

"Pull back! Pull back!"

"_What are those things?_ **Monsters**!"

"Damn it! I said pull the hell back! Before you get _killed_!"

"It's no use; they're inhuman!"

Something about the battlefield was exhilarating. Just knowing you were on the verge of winning. Seeing the fear in the eyes of your prey and watching them squirm minutes after they insulted you cockily. It was thrilling, and so much better than a drug.

Murder was oddly… addicting.

"Wha—What the hell are.. you?" The boy scrambled, tripping over his own feet and flipping himself on his back. His eyes writhed in his head with fear, frantically shaking as he attempted to stay still. But how was it possible, to be brave in the face of the devil?

"**Demon!**"

Had the opponent not been inhuman, the boy's companion would have taken them by surprise. Screaming a battle cry, the newcomer bolted from behind the abomination with a dagger, brandishing the weapon wildly and blindly. The creature turned indolently, and to the naked eye, moved not an inch while the frightened boy's companion was dismembered. His mouth dropped open, eyes widening and sweat flickering with sheen along his face.

"Oh my Go—"

The creature grinned, standing still, and watched with a malicious pleasure as the vulnerable male in front of him was decapitated. Such was the adrenaline of murder: overpowering the powerful.

"I think a winner has been declared, boys." The creature spoke, bones cracking noisily as the forms changed. He turned to face his grinning and smirking team. "We have extended our territory."

"The fools didn't even see it coming." One laughed, raising his knife in the air in victory. "Haha--! Humans are so pathetic, right guys?" The group cheered their approval, a few kicking at corpses in joy of their win.

"What now, Alpha?" The 'creature' questioned, stepping forward toward a dark alley.

The "Alpha" did not come forward, rather, merely sat where he was upon a few boxes, face calm and cool as if nothing had taken place. His eyes, the color of the blood that stained the pavement, narrowed.

"What else, Kisame? We celebrate."

-----

"Ok, so you just have to use the Pythagorean theorem. Then you want to place your result under height, and multiply that by the product of base one and base two. Afterwards, divide the product of that by two, and you have the area of a Trapezoid. Simple enough, right?" Sakura raised her head, smiling proudly, before said smile dropped into a frown as she watched her friend balance a pencil on his nose. She glared at him, and when he sensed the pause and the glare, he lowered his gaze to her, before dropping the pencil and rubbing his nose with a stifled "ow!" She rolled her eyes in response.

"… Huh? Sorry Sakura, can you explain it again?" The pink haired girl sighed in frustration and closed the book sharply and loudly.

"Naruto! How do you expect to get help in Geometry if you don't even listen to me!" He hesitated for a while, before grinning.

"I don't." Sakura's arms rose above her head in a sign of giving up, and she packed away the book before turning around to face Kiba.

"Can you believe this idiot?" She mocked, jabbing her thumb in Naruto's direction.

"Hey--!" He whined, forgetting about the pencil and plopping his arms lazily on the table, resting his head in them. "I'm not an idiot. I'm just lazy."

"And an idiot." Kiba chimed in, grinning his toothy grin from ear to ear.

"Shut up, dog breath!"

"Make me, fox face!"

"I have my gun."

They both shut up, looking worriedly over at Shikamaru, who rubbed his temples and sighed. "So troublesome. You two just lost me some time to sleep."

"Shika, don't you spend half the day sleeping? Christ. You act like a—"

"Don't say it. I _am not _a cat, Kiba." He grumbled, cutting the canine off. Kiba snorted, but didn't continue. The table was silent for a moment while the group of friends either ate, worked, or did absolutely nothing.

"Hey! Hey guys! He—Augh, move it!—Guys! Guys, I got—MY GOD. GET OUT OF MY WAY." Ino rampaged through the crowd, instantly catching the attention of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba. Of course, she wasn't amongst them. They just watched on curiously as she stumbled—rather, shoved—her way through the crowd towards the table of Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde haired beauty queen sighed in relief when she exited the mob of confused or glaring students, happily slamming her hands on the table of the raven-haired boy and his friends. Each, with the exception of Sasuke, jolted at the action, and stared at Ino with wide eyes. She glanced uneasily from side to side, craning her neck and speaking in a whisper. Had Naruto and his gang been human, they wouldn't have been able to hear the dialogue.

"Did you hear? Itachi defeated the Venom gang just this morning! We have a larger territory now, as well as some weapons and a couple Omegas." Sasuke rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed.

"Ino, for God's sake, couldn't you have waited for a better time? We're in the middle of the cafeteria." He growled, not even bothering to open his eyes and look towards her. Ino grinned and forced a seat next to Sasuke, sitting partially on his thigh.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry—I was just so excited about the good news, I couldn't help myself." Said boy gritted his teeth, hands twitching. "Itachi said to celebrate." She lowered her voice to a husky, seductive whisper, and maneuvered her head near his ear. "Don't you think we _should_?"

Sasuke growled lowly, and shoved her off the bench. Wordlessly, he grabbed his tray, still half-full with food, and walked away, dumping the still good meal in the trash and leaving the cafeteria. Ino pouted, but then smirked.

"He'll come around."

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's table, each appeared to sport a different response. Kiba, of course, was pissed off, as he pushed down the urge to kill something by placing dents in the table with his tightly gripping fingers. Shikamaru was annoyed, rubbing his temples much like Sasuke did not long ago. Sakura was raving in her head about the "slut of a pig" who dared act so disgusting in a cafeteria where people were _eating._ Naruto, on the other hand, was glaring at the wall, silent.

"… Gaah! Are we just going to let this happen!" Kiba roared through whisper after a moment of tense quiet. Shikamaru shook his head, and Sakura looked hopelessly up at the whiskered blonde by the wall.

".. What the hell do you expect us to do? Unlike them, we don't murder mindlessly." He growled, offering a troubled glance to the floor.

"This isn't good. The media is bound to find out if they didn't clean up. They'll know this isn't something done by normal people." Shikamaru grumbled.

".. Not to mention, Itachi will only destroy every gang he can until he gets to us." Sakura added through a sorrowful whisper, eyes downcast.

".. He's threatening us. He's killing like this to threaten us." Naruto snarled, and the table was quiet for what felt like forever. He shook his head, grabbing his empty tray and standing up. "I'm gonna go home, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Naruto, you still have fifth and sixth period—what are you doing?" His pink-haired friend asked, worried.

"School can wait. They won't flip out over me missing two periods. Besides, I need some time to think, and some sleep. Iruka's damn essays kept me up last night." He muttered, before excusing himself from the lunch room and the school for the day.

Kiba watched his friend leave, his anger slightly diminishing.

"He's going to get himself killed." Without another word, they all stood up and followed.

-----

Sasuke walked slowly, turning a corner and striding on a crosswalk with limited attention. His mind was focused elsewhere, so he paid no mind to the blaring horns and insults of drivers who claimed he was walking during a green light.

His elder brother, Itachi, was a complex man. His goal was unclear and his ideals messed up. Sasuke knew, since the death of their parents, that his sibling had a dark secret. He, unfortunately, also knew that he had an even darker dream.

Itachi was obsessed with power. To the point that he would obliterate an entire city just to get it. Sasuke never knew why; never was _sure_ why, but his sibling was crazy; mentally insane in the membrane. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi tended to kill out of self amusement and gain. Sasuke only killed when it benefited something, or someone.

But he knew if Itachi continued with this rampage, nothing good would come out of it.

"—don't know!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Where's the Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That voice could only belong to Uzumaki.

He turned the corner and raised a brow as his suspicions were confirmed. The fox was shoving one of his men against an alleyway wall harshly; his face up close and threatening, voice low like a spitting snake.

"I'm right here."

Naruto turned his gaze to the aforementioned raven-head, pupils narrowing at the sight. He sized him up, looking from his head to toes, and back up again, before loosening his grip around the enemy's neck. He eventually pulled away, and the boy backed away in fear, rubbing his stinging neck harshly. Sasuke did not move forward, and neither did Naruto, both holding their ground against one another.

"Uchiha, you and I need to have a little.. _chat._" He hissed, head forced closer to his shoulders to make himself look more intimidating. The Uchiha sneered.

"Then speak, Uzumaki."

"No. I mean a _private_ chat." Sasuke looked over to the frightened gang member, motioning with his head in the opposite direction. The boy stood straight, unmoving, until his leader offered a glare, and he bolted off. Naruto waited until his footsteps were unheard to begin.

"Order your idiot of a brother to stop with the massacres. He'll expose us all." He demanded, voice bordering between calm and dangerous. Sasuke cocked his head in sick amusement.

"I'm sorry to say, Uzumaki, but my idiot of a brother is my leader. I can't order him to do shit." The fox's face twisted in anger once more, and he moved forward.

"That wasn't a suggestion, bastard. I can't deliver the message, so I'm giving it to you to relay to him. If he massacres _one more_ human gang, he's done for. Whether I rip him to shreds or the world does. End of story. If the media finds out about us, just **existing** will be a challenge." He snarled.

"I'm not telling him anything for you, _dumbass._ If you're so confident that your pack can destroy my own, why not relay the message yourself?" Naruto failed to respond, his nostrils flaring in barely concealed rage. Sasuke felt himself internally smirk at his little win, but the blonde stepped forward and tangled his fist in the Uchiha's collar, pulling him closer. Sasuke could feel the other's breath on his ear, and a tingle shifted down his spine, but it was unpleasant; foreboding.

"You underestimate the situation, _Uchiha._ If your brother kills another gang in the brutal fashion he did the last one, we'll **all** die. Including you."

Pissed off and barely restrained, Naruto immediately shoved the older boy away until he stumbled to regain his composure. The fox sized him up quickly once more, before snorting and walking away.

Sasuke gave a disgusted sneer, straightening his collar and scowling angrily at the back of the leaving blonde. He waited, holding his angry glare, until the boy left earshot.

"And to think, we used to be _friends._"

Then he turned the other way, and strode diligently home.

-----

"Naruto!"

There was a silence as he continued walking, ignoring the frantic, almost angry calls to his back.

"Naruto!"

But, Christ, how DARE that damn wolf act like this wasn't his problem too! If they didn't stop this, they would all be slaughtered! It didn't matter that humans weren't as strong. They had weapons that could rip his species to pieces. What if the president declared this an actual war and sent some nuclear warheads on the way, huh?

"Naruto! Stop!"

It wasn't enough that Sasuke was a bastard, but a dumbass too? Well, SO WHAT! If humans came after them in search of blood, then Sasuke would see what a big mistake he made and come crawling back to Naruto for help! Hah! And then who'd be ignoring and laughing at who!

"Naruto! Stop talking to yourself!" Sakura ran up beside him, Kiba and Shikamaru followed closely behind.

Was he talking aloud..?

"Yeah, you were. And I would suggest stopping now." Shikamaru grumbled, eyeing Naruto in reassurance to himself that the blonde boy was okay.

"Sorry." Naruto waved off, glowering at the concrete as they walked home. Sakura sighed.

"Well, then. Can you fill me in later? Class should start soon, and I've NEVER missed a day or class of school. I'm not about to start now because you decide to try and get yourself stupidly killed. Call me tonight, okay?" Naruto nodded, and Sakura smiled, quickly giving him a loose hug before sprinting in the opposite direction, back toward school.

"What did you say to him, man?"

"Nothing important, Kiba. I just warned him that if the media finds out, we're all dead." The blonde clenched his fist, growling. "But the bastard refused to listen to me, and he won't give my message to Itachi."

"I wouldn't be so sure." His lazy comrade commented, staring off tiredly at a building wall. "You'd be surprised what the Uchiha would do, sometimes. And you _should_ know, shouldn't you?" The fox stopped abruptly, whirling around and narrowing his eyes at Shikamaru.

"Don't you **dare** bring that up. We're not pals anymore, and we never will be. That asshole betrayed my trust. He deserves how I treat him, whether he'll do 'surprising things' or not." Shikamaru didn't reply, and Kiba remained silent to think of what to say. Naruto never gave either the chance, however, as he turned back around and jaywalked the empty street, heading home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

-----

"Kisame, where's my brother?" The shark toothily grinned, showing off his sharp, jagged jaws and protruding gills. Kisame was a weird one, but pretty loyal, nonetheless. Because of a deformation when he was born, he could not completely change into human form, so he was left with a very animalistic human appearance. He often remained at the base as a guard, or by Itachi's side in the shadows to keep from giving them all away, or scaring off potential prey. Sasuke didn't much like him, though. Then again, Sasuke didn't like anyone Itachi liked.

"Itachi-sama is in the other room, resting. He doesn't want to be bothered right now, boy." Typical show of "respect" from Kisame.

"Well, tell him he should be bothered. Plus, it's urgent." Kisame laughed lowly, his grin turning cynical.

"Urgent? Urgent _how_?"

"Urgent, as in the Rasengan gang." Nothing else had to be said, as Kisame immediately opened the door with a stiff frown. Sasuke smoothly walked in, ignoring him from then on. The door shut with a "click" behind him, and he continued walking fluidly through the library.

Itachi was staring at the window, as usual, in his red business chair. There was a desk set neatly in back of him—similar to those Mafia or business movies Sasuke had seen as a kid. He didn't know what his brother found so intriguing about the outside world, especially the outside industrial world, but he would stare out that window day after day.

"What is it, Sasuke? I thought I told Kisame not to let anyone in to bother me." It was a calm reply, but the raven-haired boy could tell it was also partially strained in annoyance.

"I have urgent news, brother. But if you'd prefer being alone, I won't inform you of the threat I received from Uzumaki today." He smirked. Of course this would interest his brother.

And he was surely right when Itachi's chair turned slightly, showing half his face, which, though calm, was curious.

"A threat, hm?"

"Yes. The Rasengan leader threatened me—no, all of us, today. He told me to relay this message to you: 'If you massacre one more human gang, you're done for. Whether he rips you to shreds or the world does.'" Sasuke found it amusing, obviously, as he was smirking at it. Itachi remained silent, his chair turned fully towards his brother, creaking in protest.

"Rip me to shreds, huh?" Itachi deadpanned, uncaring. "I think it'd do him good to keep his mouth shut and be patient for his turn. I'm not done claiming territory yet." A cold grin replaced the thin line on Itachi's face, and he moved his red eyes upwards, to Sasuke. "Oh, and brother. Be kind and inform the Uzumaki boy that I received his message loud and clear, will you?"

The back of Sasuke's neck felt cold, and a chill moved down his spinal column. He nodded stiffly. "Yes." Without saying anything more, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Tomorrow would be an _interesting_ day.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Omegas_ are Slaves, traitors—rarely—or lowly members. Usually prisoners from the gang fights who are too cowardly and beg for mercy. Sharingan will spare them, but make them slaves. Rasengan is against that.

_If this is going by too quickly, tell me! I have a tendency to get impatient and want to deliver a storyline quickly. I prefer writing out the interesting parts, so I try to keep the entire fanfiction at least remotely interesting._

Oh, I'm going to mention this about both names and geography, since this appears to be a concern. First off, when it comes to geography, I've placed Konoha as a city in mid California, U.S.A. I know it was all made by a Japanese creator, and is probably meant as more of a Japanese world, but I'm not a genius with Japanese culture. No to mention, America has the most immigrants across the globe, which is what I need in this story.

Since the story involves shape shifting, I can't JUST use Americans. There will be a lot of Japanese names—as in the show—and many American names, but there will be a LOT of different ethnicities in here. Please don't try and correct or scold me based on names I create. They're names of minor characters who will more than likely only appear in one chapter, so it's of no importance to you.

And LASTLY, **for those of you concerned about the gang names**, I've given them those names based on the leader's latest main attack. Naruto's current main attack is the Rasengan. I don't care if Jaraiya taught him that originally. **_This is an AU for a reason._** Plus, the Chidori's name will be changed to Sharingan. It's gay, I know, but if you'll be patient with me, you'll see why.

Thank you for reading. :3 Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I've finally got most of the plot down in my head. This chapter will display some past history--which is still a secret, shh!--and introduce a bit of said plot.

By the way, as a sidenote: The amount of hits is absolutely stunning, and I'm sorry for the long delay for this chapter! I've been working on a new story, and I need to get myself up and finish chapter four. I tend to write out about two chapters before posting one, as it's easier when I have a writers block to keep my story going.

And lastly, I do appreciate the hits, alerts, and favorites, though I would also appreciate some reviews as well. I'm not basing my writing off of receiving reviews, but as I got no reviews for Chapter two, I wasn't sure if the story was worthy of being continued. It's confusing when you don't know what people think of your work. Not to mention critiques are definitely enjoyed!

**Disclaimer:** I'm still saving up for it. Just a couple more billion to go!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CLASH -- Chapter Three**

A pencil slammed loudly into the wall.

"Jesus!"

Naruto sighed, frustrated, as he glared down at his empty sheet of homework. Geometry was such a pain in the ass. He glanced at the open book, rereading the first question over and over, rolling it around in his mind like a child wandering what flavor of lollipop was in his mouth.

It didn't make any difference.

_I hate school. Geometry is so flipping useless._ He growled, entangling his fingers in his blonde locks and gripping tightly, pulling. He felt his head start hurting, a forming headache, and noted that the tugging of his hair did little to help, but he refused to stop. His gaze befell the pencil, examining a small crack in its bright yellow side. He must've thrown it hard.

Annoyed with the subject, Naruto slammed the book shut. He leaned back in his chair, ignoring the loud creak and unusual twitch of the spine. Lifting his feet up, he laid them atop his desk, allowing the top of his chair to fall back and rest on the edge of his twin bed. With a grin, he closed his eyes to take a peaceful nap. Anything was peaceful when you were procrastinating on Geometry, right? Besides, he needed the extra sleep.

Before he knew it, his exhausted mind threw him into a light slumber.

-----

"_Hey, kid."_

_The blonde shivered, hugging himself tightly. He didn't bother to raise his head to the stranger._

"_Kid."_

_The boy shuddered again, letting out a shaky breath. Why did winter have to be so damn cold in the city?_

"_Kid, you alive?"_

"_Leave me alone." He gritted out, hugging himself tighter. Instead of defiantly glaring at the newcomer like he would normally do, the blonde buried his face in his folded arms, knees bent and under his elbows._

"_Look, kid, if you want to die out here in the snow, I'll leave you be. But if you'd like, I can see if m' boss'll take you in and give you some cocoa, or something."_

"_How'm I suppos'd to trust you?" The boy questioned, voice muffled in his arms. A rough wind blew down the alleyway that he sat in, blowing his torn t-shirt slightly._

"_I was just like you a while back, y'know. My boss found me and took me in. He has an eye for our own kind, which is why I'm offerin' ta help ya, kid. He knows what you are. We all do." He could hear the strange man move closer, and the boy immediately snapped his head up to inquisitively stare at him. He was a gruff looking man, with a light beard, as if he hadn't shaved in a little while, and unruly auburn hair. Sunglasses hung off his nose to show his brown eyes, which seemed hard, yet warm at the same time._

"_What I am?"_

"_You don't know? Oh, kid.." The stranger sounded sad for a moment, before he grinned. "You'll find out soon, so no problem. So, what do you say? You up fer it?" The blonde kid couldn't understand why his voice changed constantly between slang and normal._

"…_. I'm not a kid."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eight."_

"_Then you're a kid. Now what's yer answer?"_

"…_Fine, but if I don't like it, I'm leavin'." The boy responded hastily. He didn't trust the man, but it was a rare show of kindness, and he decided one last try to gain some love wouldn't hurt too bad._

"_Great!" The stranger smiled, holding his large, rough hand out for the blonde to grasp it. The boy hesitantly placed his own in it, and was literally dragged to his feet. "The name's Gustavo, but the fellas call me George." The boy stared at his hand, partially disgusted, partially curious. He didn't bother looking up._

"… _Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Japanese, eh? Ya' look more German or Polish than Japanese." Naruto stared at him, confused._

"_I don't know what I am."_

"_Well yer name is Japanese."_

"_What are you?" Gustavo grinned proudly, grabbing Naruto's hand and beginning their trek back to the group's base._

"'_m an Italian man." Naruto looked disbelievingly._

"_Italian? You sound like you're from here."_

"_Naw, was born in Italy, but I grew up in Brooklyn. Say, you sure you're eight? Yer pretty smart fer an eight year ol'." Naruto had to translate some of that in his head. He nodded his head in reply. They walked for about ten minutes in comfortable silence._

"… _Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Gustavo glanced briefly at the younger boy._

"_Shoot."_

"_Can you speak Italian for me?" The older man stared at Naruto, shocked, only to see the blonde smiling impatiently. "I've never heard anythin' but English, Spanish, and Japanese." 'George' smiled._

"_Sure thing, kid. But it ain't that different from Spanish." He cleared his throat, changing his accent to fit the Italian one he grew up with in his family. "Che cosa fai di bello oggi?" Naruto stared._

"_Wow! That's weird! What'd you say?" Gustavo laughed, turning a corner, the blonde boy following him._

"_Well, I said 'What are you up to this beautiful day'. It's not amazingly impressive, but it'll do."_

"_Could you teach me some?" _

"_Kid, there's only one thing you need to remember in a place like this. Mortare means 'to die' and abitare is 'to live'." Naruto looked baffled, but didn't ask any further questions. _

"_So, yer parents worried sick 'bout you or what?" The blonde glared sadly at the sidewalk._

"_I don't have parents." Gustavo presented a flicker of sympathy, but it was quickly replaced with a stern poker-face._

"_Any grandfolk?"_

"_No."_

"_Aunts or uncles?"_

"_No. I don't got anyone." The boy cringed. Not a great subject, but Gustavo continued._

"_So yer an orphan? Out on the street 'lone?" He nodded solemnly. "How long you been out here?"_

"_Ever since I 'member." The Italian man could only look straight in pity._

"_Thas' a long time, kid." Naruto didn't respond. The rest of the walk consisted of silence, and the blonde's face continuously staring gloomily at the sidewalk._

"_Itachi-sama, I brought the kid." The red-eyed leader offered a calculating look to the blonde in front of him, who so curiously paid attention to the library surrounding him, instead of the Uchiha._

"_You're dismissed, Gustavo." The Italian man bowed in respect, and turned to leave. Naruto, scared, turned around and latched onto the elder's arm._

"_Wait, you're leaving? Why? I was just getting to know you!" Gustavo apologetically smiled at Naruto, prying the young blonde off his arm._

"_Sorry kid. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime, huh?" Before Naruto could protest, Gustavo had left the room._

"_Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde flinched at the cool tone. He turned slowly to eye the "leader", or to his suspicions, the "boss" Gustavo had earlier mentioned. His eyes widened. The leader was just a boy! Well, a teenager. But he sure as hell wasn't a full grown man like Naruto had expected._

"_How do you know my name?" He turned, suspicious. This man struck a tinge of fear in Naruto's gut, and something deep within him screamed in warning. But the scream was muffled, and the blonde paid little attention to it._

_Itachi didn't respond to his question, standing up and walking smoothly and slowly to Naruto. Said boy took a step back, but stood his ground._

"_Kyuubi.." The raven-haired teenager breathed, standing right in front of him, and bending down on one knee._

"_Wh—what?"_

"…" _Itachi placed his hand on the bottom of Naruto's shirt, and the boy instantly panicked. He slipped, falling back on his bottom and stared at the teen, frightened._

"_What are you doing?" Itachi didn't respond, hand still clutching Naruto's shirt. He pulled the material up, and his brows furrowed at what he saw._

_There was no marking like the book had said. Was this the wrong kid?_

_No, no. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whiskered Japanese boy with the ability to metamorphose into a vulpine. The boy definitely had whiskers. He was the one. Perhaps he had yet to actually change?_

_Naruto breathed hard, uneasy by this close proximity and this weird stranger. Regaining his composure, he squirmed, placing his hands up on Itachi's wrist and attempting to force it away from him. "Get offa me!"_

_The Uchiha scowled, but did as was requested, standing up straight and thinking._

"_Naruto, you should stay with me. My little brother needs a playmate, anyway, and I'm sure you'd love to get out of that winter cold." Naruto felt himself protest internally, after the creepy stunt the leader pulled, but noticed that the statement didn't offer much of a choice._

"… _Is your brother as weird as you?" Itachi smiled slightly, and shook his head._

"_No, Sasuke is weirder." Naruto felt his muscles relax. So the guy did have a sense of humor. Or at least, only a small stick up his ass._

"_.. What's your name, anyhow?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi." Naruto stared past Itachi out his window, watching as snow lightly fell and caked over the ground. He frowned, but grinned after briefly glancing over the fireplace near the elder's desk._

"_Okay, Itachi-san."_

_Abruptly, as if dissolving in air, the scene changed itself, thrusting Naruto into a different time. A later time. A worse time._

"_**Kyuubi**…"_

"_You fucking _**traitor**_!"_

"**NO!**_" The boy squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his head in pained misery. His teeth were visibly clenched, and his hands were shaking, perspiring in fear. The sound of a distant scream could be heard, a strangled, almost muffled one. Of pain, not fear. But what was the difference anymore? A yell followed, with another scream, and just as quickly as they sounded, the shouts died, and a large crash resounded against the halls. Immediately, the young blonde's eyes snapped open. Black slits encased in a dangerously glowing pool of bloody red._

-----

"_UGH_!"

His head slammed against the wooden footboard of the bed harshly as he fell to the floor. Naruto groaned and placed a hand lazily on his head, rubbing the spot he knew would have a bump within the hour. Despite his awkward position of legs higher than his own head, he glanced at the chair, and let his head fall back against the wood in frustration.

The chair's spine had apparently snapped in half. Great.

He didn't have the money for repairs. It was hard enough just keeping up the expenses of his rundown apartment. The blonde grumbled and got himself up, though shakily, in search of the duct tape.

He refused to think of his nightmare for the rest of the night.

-----

_BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZT._

Naruto groaned loudly, turning over in his bed. A drowsy eye peeked from its smothered position in the pillow and glanced at the clock, and after a second, he hissed lowly and rolled back over.

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZT._

"Go 'way!" Was the blonde's mumbled yell through his pillow. The following response was two loud knocks on the wooden door, followed by a crack. A muffled "Oh shit!" was the intruder's response.

Naruto growled and lifted himself into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He raised his hands indolently over his head, palms showing and rolling his eyes.

"I'm UP. Okay?" Kiba entered the room sheepishly, eyes looking everywhere except Naruto. The blonde gave him a suspicious look. "What did you do?" Kiba's smile widened, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, man, did you ever notice your doorknob was missing? You should really get that fixed. I mean, soon. I heard there was robberies in this neighborhood, and I fear for your safety, 'cause you know, I'm your friend and I—'

"…. You broke my doorknob?"

"—worry. Naruto, dude, it was an accident." He reassured, holding up the metal doorknob lamely. Naruto didn't seem to register the accident part of the conversation.

"You BROKE my DOORKNOB?" Naruto stood up, his face rigid with anger.

"I'm sorry! Really! I told you it was an accident!" When Naruto stepped once forward, Kiba's face turned serious. "Don't make me use the look." Naruto halted.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me." Naruto made another move forward, and Kiba's eyes gleamed as he smirked playfully.

"I warned you." Without another word, his bones began popping out of place, joints cracking loudly and form almost bubbling. It was a nasty sight to those unused to it. As if a person was being eaten and rearranged from the inside out.

It looked painful. Horribly so. But it was only extremely painful the first time the body was adjusting to the new figure, and that usually came about puberty. But every time he saw a friend go through with it, it always made Naruto wince, if only a little.

Before he knew it, Naruto was staring at what looked like a silver Siberian Husky. And try as he might, he could not resist the large-eyed, pouting look the dog was giving him. He growled, then sighed.

"FINE. You win. Whatever. Just pay to get my doorknob fixed, okay?" The adult-sized husky looked like he was smirking, before bolting and pouncing on the poor blonde, who cried out in protest.

"Kiba! Kiba get the hell offa m—EW. Stop that! STOP. GROSS. I swear I'll cut off your tongue if you don't get OFF of me!"

-----

Thirty minutes later, they were leaving Naruto's apartment to head to school.

"Yes! Two more weeks until summer vacation!" The fox grinned, not bothering to look at Kiba as he spoke.

"Yeah. Two more weeks of _hell._ Everyone knows the second week before last with Mr.—err.. with Jiraiya as your teacher is pure suicide! I mean--… hey, what _is_ his last name anyway?" Kiba presented Naruto with a baffled look, and the blonde snorted.

"Hell if I know." Kiba laughed.

"Mr. Hell! Hah! That's priceless!" Naruto smirked, staring straight.

"What does he make us do the second to last week anyway?"

"You didn't hear the rumors? Aw, man! The guy's nuts! He makes us do a double suicide every other day, and then the last week." Naruto gawked.

"WHAT? WHY?" The husky shrugged.

"I said the guy was nuts."

"Yeah, but—wait.. what about the other days?" The smirk on Kiba's face was almost frightening. Naruto was so busy concentrating on the conversation, he barely noticed they had just passed through the school's gates.

"Freeplay, because he always has to stay in his office. All the guys know what the pervert's really up to, though."

"All the girls, too." The fox and hound both turned, shocked, before Naruto grinned knowingly.

"Sakura! What _else_ do they talk about in the girl's locker room?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She scoffed.

"Everything but you." He pouted in defeat, and she smiled slightly at the game. "You guys are late, by the way. Later than normal, anyway. Class starts in two minutes."

_It's like she has a clock programmed in her head_, Naruto grumbled internally. Kiba jabbed a thumb in his direction.

"The idiot slept in."

"Yeah, well, you broke my doorknob!"

"I said I'd buy you a new one!"

"That doesn't change the fact my door is open wide for anybody to come steal my stuff!"

"As if you have stuff to steal!" The fox exhaled shallowly.

"Why you--!"

"Guys, cut it out!" They obeyed, glaring at each other despite being the best of allies just minutes before. "I swear, if there is ever a day you DON'T find something to bicker about, I'll be convinced you got divorced." The two turned their glares at her, and she smirked, waving her hand at the school. As if on cue, the bell rang, and students all across the yard began to make their way to first period. "Now, get to class."

"Yes, mother." They grumbled in unison, trudging on to class. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned, arms crossed over her chest. Naruto began lagging behind, and she immediately let a hand slip out and slap him harshly across the behind. He yelped, startled.

"Move it, shrimp!" Sakura had never seen him sprint so fast.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So, there you have it. :x Chapter three. Yes, these will be basically boring until I get off my lazy ass and actually type more chapters. xD Sorry.

Be patient with me, I promise to draw the plot out soon! Thank you in advance, my faithful readers!


End file.
